mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shōjo Comic
is a shōjo manga magazine published twice monthly in Japan by Shogakukan since 1968. It was originally published weekly and it continued to be published weekly until the 1980s. Many influential shōjo manga ran in Shōjo Comic during the 70s. Moto Hagio's works and Keiko Takemiya's works in particular were very groundbreaking. The manga it features is marketed to appeal to girls from late middle school through high school. Originally the manga in Shōjo Comic were very tame, and rarely featured anything that could be considered sexual in content, not even kissing scenes. Over time, with successful stories such as Mayu Shinjo's series Kaikan Phrase (Sensual Phrase), which was heavy in sexual content, Shōjo Comic is now seen as having more sexual content than its competitors Margaret and Hana to Yume. The manga series from this magazine are later compiled and published in book form (tankōbon) under the Flower Comics imprint. Mangaka and series featured in Shōjo Comic * Mitsuru Adachi ** Hiatari Ryōkō! * Kotomi Aoki **''Asa mo, Hiru mo, Yoru mo'' ** Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru ** Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu ** Ijiwaru Shinaide * Moto Hagio ** Tōma no Shinzō ** They were 11 * Mann Izawa (story) and Yumiko Igarashi (art) ** Georgie! * Gō Ikeyamada ** Moe Kare!! ** Uwasa no Midori-kun!! ** Suki Desu Suzuki-kun!! * Shotaro Ishinomori ** Cyborg 009 (5th version, 1975–1976) * Miyuki Kitagawa ** Tokyo Juliet * Kanan Minami ** Honey x Honey Drops ** Ren'ai Shijō Shugi ** Chain of Pearls ** Kyō, Koi wo Hajimemasu * Kaho Miyasaka ** Binetsu Shōjo ** Kare: First Love * Aqua Mizuto ** Milk Crown ** Milk Crown H! * Iori Shigano ** Kapōn! ** Sonna Koe Dashicha Iya! * Mayu Shinjo ** Kaikan Phrase ** Love Celeb ** Ai wo Utau yori Ore ni Oborero! (Blaue Rosen) * Chie Shinohara ** Ao no Fūin Blue Seal ** Red River Sora wa Akai Kawa no Hotori ** Akatsuki no Lion Safaktaki Aslan * Keiko Takemiya ** Kaze to Ki no Uta * Masami Takeuchi ** Moondrop ni Oyasumi * Yuu Watase ** Alice 19th ** Appare Jipangu! ** Ceres, Celestial Legend ** Fushigi Yūgi ** Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden ** Imadoki! ** Zettai Kareshi *Rie Takada ** Punch! ** ''Heart ** ''Wild Act ** ''Happy Hustle High * Kozue Chiba ** ''Hitori bocchi wa samishikute ** ''BLUE Related magazines * ''Betsucomi * Chuchu * Ciao * Deracomi * Shōjo Comic Zōkan * Shōjo Comic Cheese! Reception In 2007, the Japanese National PTA Conference ranked Sho-Comi the #1 worst comic magazine for young children due to its excessive sexual content. Many concerned parents have advised publishers to be more wary of the availability of these magazines to young readers. According to the Japan Magazine Publishers Association, a research conducted in 2005 revealed that 26% of Sho-Comi's readers were below the age of 13. References External links * ShoComi Official Website Category:Japanese semimonthly manga magazines Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Japanese weekly manga magazines Category:Shōjo manga Category:Magazines established in 1968 Category:Shogakukan br:Shōjo Comic ca:Shōjo Comic es:Shōjo Comic ko:소녀 코믹 it:Shōjo Comic sv:Shōjo Comic ja:少女コミック ru:Shojo Comic